


никакая пентаграмма не удержит нас от срама

by WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021 (COHKTO)



Category: FPL, Korean Hip Hop RPF, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Collage, Demon Summoning, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Moodboards, Mysticism, Rituals, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COHKTO/pseuds/WTF%20Korean%20Hip%20Hop%202021
Summary: это должен был быть фриковатый лулзовый коллаж в дибо-стайл, но что-то пошло не так...
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	никакая пентаграмма не удержит нас от срама

**Author's Note:**

> это должен был быть фриковатый лулзовый коллаж в дибо-стайл, но что-то пошло не так...


End file.
